


Depressed to Well Dressed

by RabbitKamen



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Hypnotism, Mr. Buddy - Freeform, Other, Team Buddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitKamen/pseuds/RabbitKamen
Summary: This is a fanfiction made for the amazing Pokemon channel Mr. Buddy! I'd recommend looking up the lore he's made for his region! It stars an original character I made for his world, who I will describe here!
Kudos: 9





	1. Waking Up, A New Life Begins

**Author's Note:**

> My OC's name is Kurt, he's a blooming young singer at the Sawk Hop, where many other famous and greenhorn singers perform.
> 
> Appearance: Light skin tone, green eyes, and big glasses. His hair is a neatly kept, brushed to the side look, and is a rich oak brown. His body type is kind of lanky. He wears a nice, long, egg-white turtleneck, with a green diamond pattern on it, with a thin black vest over it. He also dons a black bowtie. His pants are nicely fitted, in a cream/khaki color. During lounge night, he dons a full tux and pants, looking his sharpest and looking clean, almost like a reincarnation of Frank Sinatra. Team Buddy allowed him to keep his glasses, since glasses and prescriptions are EXPENSIVE. He doesnt have a partner Pokemon, but they lent him a harmless Buddy-ized Ditto
> 
> Personality: Before buddy-izing, he was very depressed, very antisocial, and just very lonely and shy. He' was also Kind of a dork, which with him being already akward, turned people off from him. After buddyized, on the other hand, he seems much happier, much more confident, while still maintaining his shy and dorky personality. But now, he has so many smiling faces in front of him, that the stage is like his new home!

The alarm on his phone rang, in it’s obnoxious high pitched rattling way. The phone was definitely old: a slightly cracked, smaller Rotom Phone Model from a few years ago. The young man groggily moved his body in a zombie-like fashion, grumbling, moaning and groaning as he looked at the time: 10 am. That’s pretty early for him. As he silenced the alarm, he stumbled out of bed: a tall bed stuffed with the softest Wooloo Wool Galar had to offer, and tried to get his footing. He walked into the restroom with his phone to brush his teeth, and look at himself in the mirror to fix his hair up. The bathroom was very minimalist: greys across the wall, white tiles across the floor, and strange minimalist art of an Arcanine near the mirrors.

This was Kurt: a citizen of the Alola region. He’s usually in a sad state of affairs, but today left especially miserable. His emotions were like a rocky cliff: turbulent, rough, and very catastrophic on certain days. In other words, grim.

“Geez, I’m a total mess.” he grumbled to himself, before Kurt pushed his fingers to the corners of his mouth to force a smile, only for it to naturally fall back into its solemn, lonesome look. “Can’t be bothered…” he flippantly said to himself as he stared blankly at his moppy mess of hair, and quickly combed it down, not caring for the spring of hair in one corner. As Kurt washed his face with the ice cold tap water, his phone rang again, an alarm for his texts. He looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing the text was just one of those phony scams, probably asking for a credit card number or bank account. He opened it to delete it, only for it to have automatically opened up a video somehow. 

On the screen was a couple of oddly dressed folks: like something from the 1950’s. The man had a bright smile on his face, with a perfectly kept mouth of pearly whites. His hair was swept over to the side, making him look a bit dorky, and yet have this aura of masculinity and a fatherly aura about him. He had a sweater-vest, a light hazelnut colored one with darker stripes running in a sort of plaid like fashion across it. His pants were a khaki color, kept up perfectly on his waist with a shiny black belt. His shoes were an extraordinary shiny pair of flat brown shoes, with perfectly tied knots. The woman next to him had her hair done up in a beehive. Just like the man, she was grinning ear to ear. Her style was a bright yellow and white dress, poofing out slightly. She lifted her leg to the side, where Kurt noticed her shining black high heels. Where on Earth did they GET such a cleanly lifestyle from? It was like she was selling a brand new car, shaking her hands with excitement. What was she presenting? The video was too zoomed in for him to see.

“Wanna be the swellest, most fashionable man in town? Does your hair seem to look like it got hit by a Muddy Water attack 24/7? Are you down in the dumps? Well don’t fret! Take a hop, skip and a jump over to the Buddy Hair Salon! Why, take a look at all these smiling customers!” The man spoke, sounding like a radio announcer. The quality of the video seemed to be the same, with a sepia gradient, and tv static running across it. The audio wasn’t much better. The camera panned over to a small crowd of smiling people. Kurt lifted an eyebrow at seeing this.

“Hey, Mikey, I’m sure lotsa ladies want somma that attention to, y'know! Our female customers are always welcome! After all they wanna get dolled up too!” She covered her mouth to laugh. “But, it’s true! We ALWAYS make sure our customers have a wonderful, life changing experience on their first visit! All are welcome, and first timers, if you come by now, we guarantee you’ll be as free as a bird! Speaking of free…” The girl trails off, gently nudging Mikey.

“Oh that’s right Mimi! We! Are giving first timers…” He did a dramatic spin, before he produced a comically huge sign with the word FREE spread across it. “That’s right ladies and gentlemen, absolutely no strings attached FREE! Only for today, so be there or be square!” The video then did a cute fake old-timey tv turning off style animation. 

Kurt quickly got dressed in his usually lazy attire of a loose fitting long flannel shirt, and long baggy gray pants, put on a pair of white socks, and bright yellow and black tennis shoes. He quickly ran a hand through his hair. “I could… use a bit of a trim.” he whispered, grabbing his phone and hustling out the door, locking it behind him.


	2. Sunday Monday, Unhappy Days

Kurt made his venture out the door… only to have realized he left his wallet in the house. He smacked his forehead, and hauled ass in, grabbed his cutely designed Alolan Meowth wallet, and ran out the door. The man locked, unlocked, and locked the door again, turned around and walked off, and gave a glance over his shoulder at his humble home. A small, one floor bungalow right on the outskirts of Hau’oli. The house was a sleek black color, with a bright white door, and a dull red roof. House had been rebuilt quite a few times, but the roof was still in good condition.

“Alright, time for me to- oof!” Kurt muttered to himself, before he tripped over some wondering Bonsly in the area. They looked like Bonsly but something about them seemed different. In fact, they were VERY different. They had a light, creamy brown to their faux wood bodies, and the leaves atop them seemed to be a garish pink, like some crappy novelty sakura tree you’d buy at a supermarket. The kind of tree for guys like him who would forget when to feed themselves, let alone a living thing. The Bonsly appeared to giggle to themselves as they waltzed across the fields, and sang in a haunting tone “Booonsly.” Kurt rubbed his eyes, and shook his head as he got his bearings together, venturing into the downtown area.

Downtown Hau’oli City was bustling like always, from the clean beaches with waves lapping at excited screaming patrons, to the giggles of college students sitting outside of the Koffing Coffee Shop, to the stern businessmen enjoying a very pretentious meal underneath a parasol at Madam Aromatisse, and equally pretentious restaurant, and talking about how the tax reform would go for their company, or something. One of the college girls sitting outside the coffee shop screamed “M-my Clefairy! It’s gone missing!” and burst into tears, looking around desperately for it. “Clefairy! Come on out, please! I miss you, come back!” The girl who was screaming was dressed lightly, in an orange beach dress, and yellow flip flops. Her hat was a huge Sunflora sun hat, with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. 

A bunch of beach patrons got up from their comfy spots in the sun and began combing the beach for her Pokemon. Kurt felt something brush across his leg, giving off happy chirps of “Clef-Clefairy!” He peeked down and saw a very chipper, energetic Clefairy! It’s fur was soft to the touch, even through his pant leg. The man leaned down, picked up the small pixie Pokemon, and it instantly warmed up to him, snuggling into his arms. He quickly ran over to the beach area and gently handed the Pokemon over. 

“Hey, I think this might be yours. I was just going downtown and-” The girl snatched the Pokemon out of his hands, and glared at him. 

“Yeah right! You seem like the kind of guy who would steal a girl’s Pokemon! I’ve seen creeps like you all over the news, secretly snatching a girl’s Pokemon and then giving it back for ‘something in return!’ Sicko!” She jabbed a finger into his chest as her friends ganged up on him too. Kurt’s eyes welled up with tears as he tried to explain himself, but other beach patrons seemed to also gang up on him. One of the girls shoved him onto the ground, making him land hard on the sand. The girls laughed haughtily, and walked off the beach, Pokemon in tow. The beach patrons glared over at Kurt, but they, along with him, heard something that made their jaws hit the ground.

“Nice planning Kate! Weird lookin guys like him always cause trouble, so what better way to get him in trouble more than to blame him for being a Poke-thief!” one of the girls said, a little bit too loudly.

“Nice going GENIUS. Let the whole region know!” Kate remarked sarcastically, walking faster now and trying to leave her behind. Beach-goers appeared to be angry...and then turned over to Kurt, who was trying to get himself off the beach, wiping his tears away. One of the beach goers, a tough crew cut man with abs that could probably slice meat, extended an arm out to Kurt.

“Hey, you alright there bro? That really bites, getting treated like that… hey, you crying?” He asked with concern as he lifted Kurt up with ease. Kurt wiped his eyes more, and tried to hide his “ive been crying for a little bit” tone in his voice

“Y-yeah, just got some sand in my eyes is all! Thank you… b-by the way!” He responded quickly. “Do you… know where the Buddy Salon is?” The strong man scratched his head and then opened his mouth in sudden realization, pointing a few blocks down.

“Yeah dude! Right over there! My girl went over there recently, and has been like, really hyping it up! Hasnt stopped smiling since she went… also she started dressing a little bit weird but hey! Love her all the same!” Kurt bowed his head in thanks, and gave him the customary Alolan Goodbye, waving his hands in front of him. This place was starting to get… more and more interesting to him.


	3. Greased Lightnin in a Bottle

The closer Kurt got to the salon, the more mellow and serene things seemed to become. Despite it being such a bustling, busy town, the area near the salon was silent, save for the waves nearby, and the occasional crooning sound of nearby Pokemon. It wasn’t too far from the beach, but the atmosphere of his walk was already certainly different from before: it felt calm, relaxing, like he was one with nature, though, certainly unsettling for sure. 

Before too long, he arrived at a tall, looming building, with a sign up front. The sign was in prestine condition, made of oak wood and carved by hand. It was also surrounded on its sides by brick, which was being strengthened by some Aron... or what looked like Aron. Their bright blue eyes twinkled like Aron, but something about them seemed soft, like all the steel plating covering their small bodies was replaced with fluff. Their color was wrong too; instead of being covered in different shades of grays, their “fluff iron” was now a shiny white, and their bellies were a bright sky blue. Just like the Bonsly, these Aron were carrying creepy smiles, and was that whistling? As Kurt stared at the Pokemon, crouching down to get a close look and scratched his chin in utter bewilderment, two familiar faces poked their heads out from behind the sign?

“Well howdy doody there stranger! Pleasure to meet ya!” The sudden sound made Kurt jump backwards, being knocked out of his “Pokemon study” zone he was in. The male voice laughed. “Oh I’m sorry ‘bout that, I shoulda introduced myself! I’m Mikey! Annnnd, I have a buddy around here, come on out Mimi dont be shy!” He does a playful nudge behind the sign, and both of them walked out from behind the sign, shaking Kurt’s hand enthusiastically. 

"Oh, i recognize you two. You're the ones from the email." Kurt replied.

“A pleasure to meet you, I’m Mimi! I take it, you were one of the lucky guys to get our email?” she quizzed, looking up at him with stars in her eyes. Kurt was a little apprehensive of her enthusiasm, but still shook her hand, along with Mikey’s. “Tell me sugar, what brings you around here? I think I got a good idea, that Tangela hair you’ve got going on up top! Nothin’ to be ashamed of, I had the same problems before I came here!” she laughs it off, trying to get on Kurt’s good side. Mikey cleared his throat quietly

“Ah, before we go and fix your hair up, we like to talk to our customers. Make sure they get the best treatment you know, the one best suited for them!” Mikey and Mimi led Kurt to an outdoor seating area, covered in cheap, but still sturdy, white outdoor furniture, similar to that you’d see at a barbecue of some sort. There were other patrons gathered at nearby tables, with similar hairstyles and fashion. Oddly enough, the table right next to theirs had a few patrons wearing leather jackets, and loosely dangling suckers in their mouths, talking amongst themselves. “We’re still workin’ on the budget here, so I’m sorry if the seats are a bit uncomfortable. All the money went into the interior.” Almost immediately, three glasses were set down by a waiter with blond hair, and his suit was a bright stunning white… in fact every part of his suit, right down to the gloves was white. Inside the tall glasses was something brown with a pile of whipped cream and a cherry topping it. “Ah, nothing beats a cold milkshake on days like these wouldnt you agree?” Mikey took a big sip and shivered. “Th-then again, maybe a milkshake in the fall isn’t a good idea, but I do love a good Moomoo Milkshake! Especially the chocolate ones!” He laughed some more, the smile never left his face for a second. He cleared his throat again. “Anyway, we’d like to know your name and, what you’re looking for here. Hair stylin, haircut, hair color-” He went off on a small listing tangent before Kurt interrupted

“Hair styling, please. I kind of need a new look, a new me I guess.” His tone sounded gray, if tones could be put into color form. The smiling duo looked at each other, now looking worried, concerned, then turned back to him. “O-oh don’t worry about me I’m-!”

“No, you’re not fine sugar! We haven’t seen you smile since you came here! What happened hun?” Mimi laid her hands on top of Kurt’s left hand. Kurt looked away, pulling his hand away from hers. 

“I-I just...I had a rough morning being falsely accused of Pokemon thievery, along with the past few years of my life. I haven’t really smiled much recently, lost some friends, some Pokemon too, and am a failure of a Trainer. I don’t have a lot worth living for. I-I'm just-!” Kurt broke down a bit, his voice wavering and shaking as tears began streaming down his face. Pent up sadness that had built up for years had been unleashed all at once, and he clutched his head, burying his face into the table to try and hide it. Mikey suddenly stood up, grabbing Kurt by the arm and hoisting him onto his back, carrying him piggyback. Despite Mikey being smaller than him, he could easily carry Kurt.

“Well, looks like we’ve got the perfect cure for you! Everyone gang way! We got a case of the blues and we know what to do!” Mikey shouted triumphantly, zooming into the salon with breakneck speed, and following his speech with a small tune of “the swellest team in town”, or something like that. Mimi ran, lifting her dress up a little so she didn’t trip on it and cried out for him to wait for her.


	4. We Made It

Inside of the tall salon was a rather simple, unassuming haircut area. The checkered tiles carried simple colors with them, black and white. The walls were a dull yellow, but they were certainly clean. A couple of Alolan Grimers were crawling across the ground, eating the hair that barbers had cut from their patrons, giving the whole place a very clean vibe. Well that and the floors and walls were spotless. The walls also had in big cursive stencils “TEAM BUDDY SALON” and underneath in a small blocky font “Dont forget your smile as you exit the door.” The place even had cute barber poles adorning the walls. Mikey set Kurt down onto the ground gently, laughing and breathing in. 

“Ahh I love this work! Feels homely to me!” He stretched his arms, lifting them into the sky, then turns to Kurt. “Now, I gotta go place your order so, you just have a seat over… there!” He points to a vacant chair next to a patron seated down in their seat, before walking off to a backroom. Mimi soon came through the door, running to the backroom almost like instinct. The patron had their whole face covered with some newfangled hair drying machine, with a low whirring and hissing sound playing through the air. As Kurt sat down in the vacant seat, he tried to calm himself down, nervous about this new place. He began to do what he would normally do to calm himself down: sing. He sang in a low tone, assuming no one would hear him. 

“Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars…” he sang in an airy, but surprisingly confident tone. What little he did know is that all other noise in the salon had halted, and all ears were attuned to him and his melody. Kurt flawlessly remembered every word of the song, and though he did go back on the words a few times to redo a line, hitting the wrong note, he still got through it all. As he hit the final note, his concentration and zone broke with the sound of clapping from the patrons, even the covered woman. She lifted her hooded hair dryer up to reveal none other than Kate, the one who accused him earlier of Pokemon thievery. As the dryer was lifted, dark purple mist spilled on the ground, before dissipating. She seemed very, VERY happy, and her personality was definitely different from the antagonistic, hateful Kate he knew earlier. Something was definitely weird. All of a sudden, a chipper female voice piped in.

“So, Kurt here’s a songbird huh? Cmon songbird, we got a GREAT place for you to perform!” She pulled Kurt out of his chair, holding his hand gently as she led him away from the main room. The crowd made sounds of disappointment, hoping he would stay around some more, and some patrons made cries of how Kurt was lucky to get to hold Mimi’s hand. 

The new room she led him to seemed to be a bit of a waste. It was large, white, undetailed and unremarkable. It had a few gray doors to the side, and one lone chair in the middle: a higher tech version of the kind of chairs out in the main area. She gently helped Kurt to his seat, and began styling his hair, She didnt cut off a lot, in fact she just went straight to styling it. She rubbed some weird feeling product in his hair: whatever it was, it was goopy feeling, slimy almost. Yet it made him feel so very relaxed. His mind, and body, seemed to melt in the seat a little. It probably had more to do with her technique than the product. She swooped his hair through her hands, and lifted a mirror to his face, a small pocket mirror, showing the results. It was swooped over in a wave to one side, giving him a stylish appearance already. Kurt began to smile, feeling a bit better already

“Now sugar, just relax… and we’ll fix your frowning face for good!” she giggled, lowering the hair dryer over his face. Kurt was a little frightened by this, and it didnt help when he began to have trouble moving his hands. “We had a little case of a runaway last time we did this… we learned our lesson so, you’re not exactly going anywhere until we’re done with our session.” Kurt’s view of Mimi became clouded as a loud PSHHHH filled the air, and that familiar purple mist obstructed his vision. Breathing it in seemed to make it go away temporarily, but more just came in its place. He struggled and yanked at his binds but nothing seemed to work. The smoke had this nice lavender smell to it, subdued and-

————————————————

Kurt rubbed his head, coming to in a darkened backstage area, with dim lighting. He began to adjust his black bowtie, tightening it and fixed his cuffs on his black tuxedo, and straightened his pants. He had done this numerous times before, after all who else was going to sing for Team Buddy at the Sawk Hop? They work hard and deserve to get the songs they deserve. A tall, blonde, woman in a sequined purple dress, with a black boa wrapped around her neck and draping over shoulders approached him. She removed the bright pink feather from her hair, and handed it to him, lightly tapping his shoulder.

“You ok there? You’re sweating like a Tepig!” she chirped, rubbing her black gloved hands on his back. Kurt smiled and patted her shoulder. 

“Oh I’m just fine! Just had a weird dream is all.” He rubbed his head, grinning ear to ear, and grabbed a drink of water. “I think singing will help me, and I’m feelin’ a duet! Come on out Ditto!” Kurt cried out, sending out a bubblegum pink Ditto that morphed into him. “Ditto! On my cue, we sing Music Cue Number 1.” The Ditto saluted, following Kurt as they went on stage. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, one of our newer members, but certainly welcome in the grunts of Team Buddy! Kurt!” a voice rang through the speakers of the lively lounge. The lounge was lighted only by dim purple lights. Across its floors were many nice, sturdy redwood tables, with small candles sitting atop them. A bar was also nearby, though it was more of a milkshake bar than anything. The chocolate ones were the best in town, maybe even the best in the world. Many Team Buddy Grunts were seated there, one however stood out quite a bit. She had a tall beehive, blond hair, and gazing yellow eyes. Her dress was long, and black, and fuzzy near the chest and shoulders. A gray ribbon was attached near the center of the dress. Her gloves were black, and she had a gray purse seated at her table. Her earrings dangled as she stared intensely at Kurt, but it was a friendly, welcoming sort of intense. An “impress me” kind of intense. Kurt breathed in, and the Ditto certainly felt the pressure too.

“A one… and a two and a…” Kurt whispered to himself.

“Fly me to the moon… and let me play among the stars..” He sang, and sang, the Sawk Hop dead quiet. He felt happy. He felt at home, no, this WAS his home. After all, his true happiness was here, and nowhere else. As long as he could sing, he could never frown again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading yall. I had a blast writing this! I hope yall enjoyed it like i did writing it!


End file.
